darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grachazza
"Death by space lasers! Killing from a comfy chair, you know good lumbar support is important." :::-Grachazza Grachazza is the newly-appointed King of Kashyyyk, as well as Representative of Rienna, Marshall of the Rienna Phalanx and Senator for Rienna. Description This is is a rather large member of the Wookiee species, standing at about 2.5 metres, or 8 feet 2 inches, tall, with a hefty build, which may be quite muscular under the thick layer of shaggy brown fur which covers his entire body. The hair is especially long on his head, where it's pulled into several long braids as a beard, and several more braids pushed back over his head. His mouth is full of sharp teeth, often bared during his speech. Personal History A Long Time Ago... Grachazza was born on Kashyyyk, ancestral home of the Wookiee people. His childhood was fairly average, as he learned the ways of the Wookiees, including learning to survive in the wilderness that was his home, and to both use and craft Ryyk blades, traditional Wookiee melee weapons and to treat the injuries he could cause with them. As he grew older, he started to find life a little dull. He continued to learn in all the traditional skills, but he took special interest in flying various vehicles, a rare treat on the forested world. By the time he was 18 years old, he was getting quite good with the controls, and he set off into the rest of the galaxy, traveling from planet to planet, attending their flight schools. After some time learning his craft, Grachazza started to take on work as a pilot for various commercial and freight companies, building up his funds until he was able to purchase three V19 Torrent starfighters, forming Howler Squadron with two other Wookiee pilots he had met on his travels. ...In A Galaxy Far, Far Away Opening Action The squadron traveled to Alderaan, where they offered their services to Bail Organa to assist in the defense of the planet. After Alderaan fell to the Black Empire, he continued his service to its rightful government. During ground operations soon after the Battle of Three Points, he received significant injuries in an explosion, and was hospitalized on Coruscant for some time, emerging with long-term damage to his lungs necessitating the wearing of a breathing mask. Showdown on Sullust During one of his missions to Alderaan during its occupation, he was involved in a fight with one Lord Marshall Aidus Corvinus Victara, resulting in a severe beating for the latter, though Grachazza had assistance from Rylas. Enraged by this, Victara sought him out for a one-on-one confrontation, set on the neutral world of Sullust. The second confrontation resulted in a close-run fight, the eventual decision in favor of the Wookiee (mostly in that he, unlike his opponent, survived). After calling for the Sullustan authorities, he was subsequently arrested, and put on trial for premeditated murder and landing a starship in a wilderness preserve. He plead guilty to the latter charge, paying a small fine willingly, and successfully argued a self defense explanation of the former, the charge being reduced to involuntary manslaughter with 5 years probation and significant community service. The Fight For Alderaan During the time when Alderaan was under the Black Empire's 'administration', he was again severely injured during what amounted to a failed commando raid on Alderaan, involving the repeated application of Clone's claws to his tender furry flesh. Making use of an escape pod, key members of the attack managed to escape back to Coruscant, though many died that day. Betrayed and Captured During an operation on Vanix II, he was seriously injured by a blaster shot to the head, and 'dragged to safety' by a Gand under the employ of Vordo the Hutt. However, instead of being taken to a hospital, he was instead taken to the HMS Black Matriarch for the bounty on his pelt. However, he was removed from there by an anonymous covert operation, and made good his escape while still heavily injured. A New Path After political troubles took the world of Rienna, including a Black Imperium invasion, the world was in search of a new leader. Grachazza was already a land-owning citizen of the world, having purchased several investment properties there, and he managed to secure his election as the Representative, gaining both leadership of the planet and a seat on the Senate. Following up from this, he also established his position as Guildmaster of Antares, spreading his influence yet further. A Conflict of Loyalties After Bail Organa's signing of a treaty that brought Alderaan legally into the Black Imperium, Grachazza resigned from his rank as Captain in the Alderaan Police Force, citing a conflict of interest between that rank and his position as Representative of Rienna. A Step Up In The Galaxy During his time as a Senator, while there was an armistice with the Black Imperium, Grachazza's political career took a great leap forward when he was elected as the Chancellor of the Republic Senate. However, this did not last as long as some may have hoped, as Grachazza grew tired of the nature of politics and retired. During his time as Chancellor, he managed to improve relations with Euphemia Bellamy, Lady Mediator of the Black Imperium. After his retirement from the Chancellorship, he used these improved relations to negotiate a peaceful resolution to the devastating conflict on Kashyyyk, with the bonus result of his moving from resistance leader to King of Kashyyyk. Howler Squadron Using his own funding, Grachazza purchased a trio of V19 Torrent interceptors, painted dark green, with emerald green markings and highlights. The squadron's other pilots are also Wookiees, Gariinyrr in Howler Two and Attichiir in Howler Three. They were hired on to work for the Alderaan Police Force, with less independence than before, but still mostly a self-sufficient unit within the larger Force. The squadron saw its first action during a Black Empire attack on Alderaan, including one direct kill by Howler Three, and again saw significant action in the Battle of Three Points, flying in defense of Alderaan. While the squadron gave him his start in the galaxy, they are little more than a symbolic force at present as his positions in the political arena prevent him from entering full combat. However, Gariinyrr and Attichiir have become two of his most trusted advisors. Character Logs *'The Hearing of Rem Dolor' (19/03/08) - Never underestimate the power of a Wookiee when the boss says to break a droid. *'The Queen's Flight' (7/04/08) - Mmm, crispy-fried. *'Showdown on Sullust' (14/04/08) - A score is settled and a life ended. *'Trial on Sullust' (14/04/08) - A reckoning for past deeds. Category:Archived Characters